The Story of a Rose: The Guardians and Generals
by Fray Ray
Summary: The story of the four Guardian Scouts ..Senshi.. and the four Generals ..Shitennou.. Their meeting. Their love. And, ultimately, their betrayal. Sen/Gen.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Senshi/Generals story. Wooo. I hope you like. I worked pretty hard on it, truthfully.**

**I do not own sailor moon. Kay? Kay.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Endymion, you know you shouldn't be seen with Princess Serenity. This is strictly forbidden!" Kunzite admonished the young prince.

"I care not," the Prince replied. "I only ask a couple of things of you, Kunzite. Make sure we are not seen. Let Serenity and I have our time together. And, if you must, keep the her guardians away."

"I accept not your decision, Prince. But, as it is your wish, we shall obey," Kunzite bowed himself out gracefully. A few minutes later he saw the Prince make his way deep within the garden to meet Moon Princess Serenity. The three other generals made their way to his side.

"I do not think this a good idea," Zoisite voiced as he took his place along side Kunzite.

"Nor do I," Kunzite told him. He then caught a quick gleam of long, free flowing blonde hair, a barely noticeable blue, a spark of black, and then other of brown. He turned towards the others, "But it's as he wishes. And, he wishes for us to keep the guardians from pulling Princess Serenity away."

With that said, he turned and started in the direction he saw the four women escape in, the others right on his heals.

* * *

"Serenity, you know you shouldn't be going down to Earth again. It's forbidden. You shall only succeed in breaking your own heart, as shall the Prince," Venus told the Princess that she was very close to.

"Venus, you cannot talk me out of going. I am going, and that is final," the Princess argued lightly.

"And what will the queen say when she finds out of your escapades to the Earth?" Venus tried to convince her.

"She would say for me to follow my heart, Venus. And, my heart is leading me to Earth with Endymion," Serenity told her.

"Okay, Princess," Venus bowed her way out, knowing that Serenity was about to make her leave to Earth.

"What do we do, Venus?" Mars asked as the three other guardians stepped up next to Venus.

"We follow her," Venus answered calmly walking towards the balcony door.

* * *

"How big of a garden do you need?" Mars complained as they were wondering around the garden on the Earth. She had to admit, though, she was amazed. It was all of the guardians first visit to Earth and they were quickly realizing why the Princess loved this place so much.

"It was the Prince's wish," a voice spoke. The group spun around and saw a silver haired man standing before them; he continued to speak, "His favorite are the roses. As you can see, he was every variation in this garden. Even colors that should not grow naturally. The garden does not harbor any black roses. Though, I have seen a couple fall to that color when he has been in his foulest of moods."

"Who are you?" Jupiter spoke up first, eyeing the three other men that stood behind the one that had been speaking.

"Should it not be we who ask you that?" the man with long black hair asked. "You would be the one's intruding on the Prince's garden."

"I am the Sailor Scout of Love, Sailor Venus," Venus took first stand, as normal, and dropped to one knee in front of the four men.

"The Sailor Scout of War, Sailor Mars," Mars followed suit, going to one knee to Venus' right side.

"The Sailor Scout of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury," Mercury said taking her place to the left of Venus.

"And, the Sailor Scout of Protection, Sailor Jupiter," Jupiter landed on the right side of Mars.

"Ah, yes, the four guardians of the Moon Princess Serenity. Is it not forbidden for your presence to be here?" the first man spoke as the four scouts returned to their feet. "None the less, I am the first in command general for Prince Endymion, Kunzite." He bowed his head, standing in front of Venus.

"I am second in command, Nephrite," the one with long black hair standing opposite of Jupiter bowed his head in the same way.

"Third in command, Zoisite," he was standing opposite of Mercury.

"And, fourth in command, Jadeite," replied the last remaining one who was standing opposite of Mars.

"What is it that we owe this visit to?" Jadeite questioned. "Is it because your dear Princess has made another visit?"

"Jadeite, they have made no comments to negate our Prince, so why must you make a comment to negate their Princess?" Kunzite asked, casting him a sideways glance.

"I apologize," Jadeite bowed at once towards the four guardians.

"Now, why don't we leave Endymion and Princess Serenity alone for a while and we shall take the liberty of showing you around the garden," Kunzite offered.

The four scouts looked catiously at each other before nodding the affirmative and following as the four generals lead them through the massive garden, which could easily have been as big as the dome over the Moon Kingdom.

"Why do you make the dangerous trip to Earth?" Jadeite asked, eyeing Mars who wasn't walking far from him.

"To protect our Princess, of course," Mars responded and glared, feeling the eyes of the second lowest general on her.

What could only be discribed as a slight blush crossed the boys cheeks and Mars' look instintly softened after he turned his head away. She wouldn't let him see her with a softened look, of course, that's for sure.

Mina giggled lightly and turned her attention to Kunzite who was walking beside her, the two of them in front, showing their leadership of the individual groups. She sighed, "I don't understand why Princess Serenity or Prince Endymion take this risk, though."

"Although I do not accept this, I can see why," Kunzite answered. Mina gave him a questioning glance and he continued, "They are in love, obviously."

"They would risk everything for this?" Venus couldn't help but question.

"You have never been in love, have you?" Kunzite asked with a small smile and he watched her face closely.

She blushed slightly at his question, "Well, have you?"

"No, I cannot say I have," he answered. "But it still seems I have more of an understanding then you do. You're young, you still have time. You never know when you'll find that person." He winked at her and she turned a darker shade of red and looked straight forward, making no action to respond.

No one was even attempting to follow Mercury and Zoisite's conversation. Mercury was blabbering on about something academic and he was listening to her closely. This kinda surprised the other scouts when they noticed it. People very rarely really paid attention when Mercury went into these little speeches. But, Zoisite seemed genuinely interested.

"This place has so many plants!" Jupiter's eyes were wide and she was taking it all in. She wished they had a garden like this back on the Moon. Of course, it would never live up to the real thing she had to admit silently to herself.

"It is a nice little garden," Nephrite agreed sounding almost unimpressed.

"Little? It's MASSIVE!" Jupiter turned to him, her eyes wide. "It's the biggest garden I've ever seen… Granted I haven't really been to many gardens, but still!"

"If you are this impressed by just this garden, wait until you see the rest of the Earth," Nephrite told her.

"The rest of it? Are you going to allow us to do that?" Jupiter asked and all the scouts turned, all of their eyes wide with excitement.

"We'll even show you around. Next time of course," Kunzite told them and a huge smiled crossed the four faces. "But, today…"

He was cut off by on of the two figures that he had seen coming their way, a blonde girl with her hair in two pigtails and in an elegant white gown, "Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter?"

"Princess!" they all corresponded and spun around to face her. They actually didn't call her 'Princess' that often. Only if they were in public, she used her 'in-charge' voice, or they thought they might have done something wrong that needed the Princess's forgiveness first and foremost.

"What are you four doing here?" she asked them gently.

"We followed you," Venus told her.

"Yeah, we just wanted to watch over you," Jupiter said next.

"Or pull you back to the Moon Kingdom where you should be," Mars said, receiving a glare from the other guardians.

"Well, on one note, Mars is right. You have a lot to learn and you should be back home," at this, the other scouts sighed in exasperation. That was so like Mercury to say.

* * *

"What were you guys doing?" Princess Serenity asked, her amusement clear in her voice to her guardians. The four were, after all, her best friends and she cared a lot for them. And, she definitely noticed a couple looks being shared.

"We told you," Mars started.

"We were watching over you," Jupiter ended.

Serenity looked over at Venus who didn't seem to be saying anything like she normally did. She had a soft smile on her face and was staring out the back balcony, a far off look in her eyes. Serenity kept her eyes on Venus as she spoke, and this snapped the lead guardian out of her dream world, "You seemed much more preoccupied with the generals than to be protecting me."

"Yes, Princess, we are sorry," Mina bowed her head. "But, we wish to return next time you do."

Serenity stared slightly surprised before a soft smile grazed her lips and the nodded her head slightly.

* * *

"When I said keep them from taking Serenity away, I didn't know that you'd put upon yourselves to entertain them. I half expected you to send them back with a fake threat or something," Endymion said as he looked at his four generals that were lined up in front of him who also happened to be his closest friends.

"It crossed my mind," Nephrite said. "But, Kunzite invited them on a tour of you gardens. Not to complain. They were very nice girls."

Endymion looked and Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. None of them had spoken much once the four guardians had left with their princess. Except Nephrite, of course, but he could rarely keep his mouth _closed_. Not that any of the others were much better. But, they were his friends in the end.

"I hope you do not mind that we invited them back, Prince," Kunzite told him.

Endymion looked towards the man quickly. They called him 'Prince' only when they had to be official or they felt that it was right in the situation. Endymion shook his head, "Of course I do not mind. I sneak off with Serenity down here, where am I to not allow you to be with the Senshi?"

"Thank you, Prince," they all replied together, showing that they had found this to be on of the questions to ask the Prince, not their friend Endymion.

* * *

The following times that the Princess went to Earth, the four guardians went as well. Sometimes, the Prince and Princess would stay with the guardians and generals, sometimes they wouldn't. Since hiding a large group that came from the Moon Kingdom wasn't the easiest thing to do, a lot of times they split into twos or maybe fours.

Over the course of the last visits, the generals had showed them the forests, rivers, oceans, and even the biggest village that resided. Even though some of it was similar to Moon Kingdom, they were easily entranced by it all.

And, of course, changes in the group were made. There were changes in the guardians that even Queen Serenity was noticing, and she didn't spend an excessive amount of time with the four. Mars smiled more when it wasn't just the five of them, Mercury could hold very short conversations that didn't involve academics, Jupiter had started a small garden in a place that Queen Serenity had said she could (this really wasn't that strange, it was just the fact that she had finally taken the time to do it. She always seemed to not want to do anything of her own, opting instead to be there with her friends), and Venus… Well, actually, too much hadn't seemed to change with her. She'd always been very bubbly so the tiny bit extra that she was now went practically unnoticed. To make up for that extra bubbliness, she'd grown slightly more serious which left her pretty much at the same state she had been before.

The cause for this was obvious, for Serenity that is. From what she'd head, it hadn't taken long for Venus and Kunzite to admit their common feelings with each other and strike up a relationship. Jupiter and Nephrites relationship followed soon after when they admitted mutual attractions. This was followed shyly by Zoisite blushingly admitting his feelings and Mercury blushingly saying that she returned them. And, finally last, after tons of arguments between the two, Mars finally admitted that she _might_ have a _slight_ 'infatuation' with Jadeite, much to his delight. Not that their relationship stopped the many arguments.

Today, the group decided to stay as a whole, with the exception of Endymion and Serenity. They were in the garden, a place they hadn't spent time in since their first visit to Earth. But, they still found this place completely amazing.

They four girl were sitting in the garden, waiting for the four generals to approach. They were chatting amongst themselves. They all glanced up as the four generals made their way towards them, each holding a hand behind their back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jadeite bowed politely as he walked up next to Mars and the other three did the same to their respected loves.

"We were simply trying to find something perfect to give to you," Zoisite told then from Mercury's side.

"It isn't a problem," Jupiter reassured them.

Venus smiled mischievously, "Well, did you find the perfect gifts?"

The group laughed lightly and Zoisite nodded, "That we did." He turned towards Mercury and pulled a rose that started yellow on the center and then turned red towards the end, "A yellow and red rose, a simple signal of falling in love and the happiness and joy that comes from it."

Mercury blushed and accepted the rose, "Thank you very much, Zoisite."

"For you," Jadeite said, pulling his hand out behind his back and holding a bright orange rose in his hands. "An orange rose to signify desire and passion. Not just desire for you, but for your love in return and that passion that I feel about you."

Mars' face was complete surprise and she surprised the rest by throwing her arms around Jadeite before taking the rose from, "Thank you!"

"For you," Nephrite produced a pink rose, "A pink rose. A cross between red rose of passion and the white rose of innocence, meaning a gentle love. As if just beginning."

Jupiter's face dusted the same color pink as her rose as she accepted it and Nephrite kissed her hand gently, "Oh, thank you."

"And lastly," Kunzite brought forth a soft violet rose, "A violet rose which stands for love at first sight."

Venus' eyes filled with years as she, as expected, threw forth the most emotion. She threw her arms around him tightly and kissed him cheek, "Thank you, Kunzite."

* * *

Later, they had broken evenly into their pairs. Venus was spinning the rose between her thumb and pointer finger, staring down at it. Kunzite was sat next to her, over looking the lake; an arm gently rested around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder. They'd been talking a majority of the time and had just fallen silent, with Venus obviously being deep in thought.

"Kunzite," Venus finally spoke up and turned to face him. He looked back at her, showing that she had his full attention. She was silent for a second before she continued; "I think I understand it now. Love, that is. I think I understand why Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion risk everything."

"And, I can say that I officially understand it and have a feeling of it," he replied as he dipped his head and gently kissed her. They returned to their original position, except this time his hand that was wrapped around her gently gripped the hand that was holding rose.

* * *

Jupiter sat contently in Nephrite's arms. He was leaning against a tree trunk and she was leaning against his chest. Had anyone witnessed this, they'd probably be surprised that Nephrite could put his normal cockiness aside to sit intimately like this with a woman. But, he was just was content as she was right now.

Neither one felt the need to say anything, as they were just content being there. She held the pink rose to her heart and one of his hands covered hers that was holding it. He took his other hand and gently touched her ear, breaking the silence; "I think pink roses would make beautiful earrings for you."

She smiled back at him, "Maybe I'll get some one day."

* * *

Mercury and Zoisite sat close beside each other. Her right hand was interlaced with his left, the rose residing softly between their hands, and their shoulders were tightly touching. They were looking out towards the same vast lake as Venus and Kunzite, even though the two weren't anywhere in sight.

Mercury breathed in a sigh of contentment, "It's funny."

Zoisite glance over at her with a questioning look, "What is?"

"Here we sit, together. Something that is so forbidden that we could be so severely punished," despite what she was saying, her face stayed calm. "And, in the end, I'm not scared at all. I'm just happy to be here. It's like, all logical thinking flies out the window when my feet touch the ground of Earth."

"Mm," he agreed. "I was always thinking through what would come of the Prince's meetings with the Princess Serenity. I never understood why he couldn't see the simple logic that was there. And, now, here I sit with someone just as forbidden as the Princess. Though, she and I can get into a lot more trouble than the Prince and Princess."

"A risk I never dreamed I would take. But, I'm glad I am," Mercury confided.

* * *

Mars and Jadeite stood in front of a large fire that they had started off in a clearing. He stood behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder. Her hands were down by her side and clutched tightly in his. Their eyes were resting on the fire and the rose was tucked into their intertwined hand, where there was barely enough pressure let off not to squish the stem.

"You're… different," Mars spoke up, not moving her eyesight from the flickering flames.

"How so?" Jadeite asked her, knowing that he felt the same way about her. She was something different that he'd never expected to find, much less be captivated by and fall in love with.

A smile crossed Mars' lips, "You were almost… infuriating. But, I couldn't help to be drawn to you. I couldn't help but follow every glare and jab with a gentle look and soft thoughts. It's unlike me to be that way, but with you, it's like I can't help it."

Jadeite wrapped his arms around her waist, their hands still intertwined, and squeezed her to him tightly, "I know exactly how that feels."

* * *

More weeks passed and it had been a while since Senshi had returned to the Earth, even Serenity hadn't. They had decided that'd they'd do so today and stay as a group. So, they prepared their leave. But, what they weren't expecting was what they saw when they got there. The castle that the garden over stood was in shambles and most of the flowers were wrecked.

"Serenity! Scouts! You must leave at once!" they spun to see Endymion running towards them. He instantly wrapped his arms around Serenity. "It isn't safe."

"But, what is going on?" Serenity asked as the four scouts looked around for the four generals that usually accompanied the Prince. Something was terribly wrong.

"The Moon Princess, destroy her!" a voice shouted loudly and suddenly an attack flew towards the Princess. None of the scouts had time to react as Endymion threw himself in front of the attack.

They four guardians jumped and started to fight off the intruders as it became apparent that Princess Serenity wasn't moving from her spot where she had fallen on her knees beside Endymion. All four kept a close eye on her as they battled, making sure they kept all harm away from her.

Venus looked over and her eyes widened as she saw Serenity pick up a sword and without second thought, plunged it into herself. "SERENITY!" Venus yelled, leaving her battle with the person she believed was the front woman and running towards the Princess.

Having heard their friend's shout, the others turned and saw Serenity lying and bleeding over Endymion. They too left their battles and ran to her side. All four dropped to their knees, their eyes wide and tear filled. As, before them, over top of the two dead lovers, a single red rose appeared.

"My four generals, finish them off," the woman called and the four guardians turned around.

Their eyes grew wider and even more tears spilt down their cheeks. Standing before them, ready to fight, were the four generals that had once been loyal to the Prince and they four had been in love with.

"You traitors!" Jupiter screams, the hurt tone of her voice was mixed with rage.

"You turned against us," Mercury's voice was full of shock as much as hurt.

"You killed them," Mars had hatred mixed in with her hurt.

"You betrayed us, them, and you killed them," Venus' voice was pure anguish. "Why?!"

Kunzite just smirked at Venus, "You were the one to betray us. Fooling us all with your little acts. The Prince and Princess deserved to die, and now all shall be ruled by and even more powerful leader!"

Venus didn't think through what she was doing before it happened, "Venus Love-me Chain!"

And, this started the hardest battle that any of the guardians had ever been put through. The battle against the ones that they had loved and, now, the ones that have broken them so terribly.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars screamed out. Everyone looked over as the heard the smash from her impact. Unfortunately, it seemed to be too late.

"Mars!" the three scouts screamed as the saw her hit her knees before slowly starting to fall forwards.

"Jadeite!" the three generals yelled as he hit the Earth just before Mars. Mars' landed barely beside him, their arms crossed over. The six left looked on in horror as a orange rose appeared where their arms touched.

"You'll pay!" all shouted at the same time as the sounds of their battle re-erupted.

The sound of thunder erupted a few minutes later and then two grunts. The remaining four looked over as the bodies of Jupiter and Nephrite hit the floor. Her head landing on his chest and her hand on his stomach. Under her hand, a pink rose appeared.

No words were past this times as tears ran steadily down both remaining Senshi's faces and a sound of anger came from the two generals. They battle continued. The sound of two more bodies hitting the floor grabbed Venus' attention.

Her eyes widened as she saw Mercury lying beside Zoisite, their hands barely touching. A yellow and red rose appeared in that space. She turned to Kunzite, "You killed them! You all killed all of them!"

"You all killed _them_," he gestured towards his fallen comrades. "You fooled us, played us, and now you killed them."

"Fooled you? We did no such thing. We only ever _loved_ you. Our thoughts were right in the beginning. This brought nothing but heartache and death," she stated sadly.

She watched as he evened his sword with her. She took a deep breath and ran towards him, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

She knocked him over the railing that lead down to another level of the garden. The two bodies fell to the next level, neither moving. Her full body lay over him, her left hand on his arm, her head below his chin, and her right hand resting where his neck meets his shoulder. And, in the spot where her right hand touched him, a soft violet rose appeared.

The five roses where the only form of color in the garden, where as the only roses that still stood were a pure black color.

* * *

The four friends looked at each other as the finished telling each other and Serena the memories that had crashed into them the night before. The sad expression on all their face said that they knew it hadn't simply been a dream.

Lita pulled the earrings off her ears and glanced at the pale pink roses. She had never known what made her cherish them more than anything in the world. Yes, her parents had gotten them for her before they died, but they had given her many pairs of earrings. And, these were her favorite even before the crash. She ran her thumb gently over them, "I guess I know the story behind these now."

Raye nodded. She was having similar thoughts. No one had ever done anything to make her distrust guys in this life. But, for some reason, something told her that she couldn't trust them. I guess it was her dormant memories of the past.

She looked around as the other two nodded. Venus was thinking about how she'd always been drawn to the serenity of gardens, while at the same time kept a light footing. Amy eyes were almost blank as she thought about the reason she's so uptight about keeping strictly to logic. Serena was watching them closely with care in her eyes.

In the corner of the room, five roses sat in a vase. A pure red one, a bright orange one, a gentle pink one, a flowing yellow and red one, and a soft violet one.

_

* * *

__Sooo?? Pray tell. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of doing one that centers around Serena and Endymion too. Some of it would over lap with this story of course. Just, tell me what ya think ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The following part to this is up.**

**It's called "Following the Rose"**

**Thank you.**


End file.
